simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Simspedia:Kanał IRC/Cytaty
Tutaj znajduje się zbiór śmiesznych, nietypowych cytatów i rozmów z kanału IRC. Każdy może dodać cytat, pod warunkiem, że nie jest on obraźliwy. Dodając cytat, należy też dodać datę i opis. Cytaty Lipiec 2013 * 21:58:11 < szaszlyk> myślałem że to martwy kanał a tu jednak jest całkiem wesoło :) ** Opis: Szaszłyk po niecodziennych wydarzeniach wydarzeniach 12 lipca. Sierpień 2013 * 17:15:02 < Majeraneczek> tak też Cię kocham:) 17:15:20 <@PiotrekD> :> 17:15:35 < Majeraneczek> <3 *_* 17:16:17 <@PiotrekD> może czas przywrócić do regulaminu zakaz wirtualnych romansów na czacie? 17:16:25 <@PiotrekD> jak to kiedyś był 17:16:55 < Majeraneczek> nie rób mi tego Najdroższy? 17:17:02 < Majeraneczek> to ty jesteś Ojcem Pablito 17:17:10 <+Ciastkoo> wut 17:17:24 <@PiotrekD> WTF? :D ** Tak wygląda podrywanie jednego z Adminów Simspedii. Z 11 sierpnia. * 17:27:13 -!- PiotrekD changed the topic of #wikia-pl.sims to: http://pl.sims.wikia.com || Witamy na kanale IRC Simspedii! || Statystyki kanału: http://piotrekd.bshellz.net/staty || Aby zostawić komuś wiadomość zacznij ją od jego nicku. || Przypominam o zakazie prowadzenia romansów na kanale, ustawionym w trybie ekspresowym 11/08/13. A, i adminów nie wolno nękać :D. -PiotrekD ** Tymczasowy temat kanału, ustawiony po powyższych i kilku innych liniach. * 11:32:26 -!- michal010204 531dea48@gateway/web/cgi-irc/kiwiirc.com/ip.83.29.234.72 has joined #wikia-pl.sims 11:32:32 < Wampir555> Cześć. 11:32:34 <@PiotrekD> hej 11:32:38 < michal010204> hejka 11:32:57 < michal010204> gdzie kut=rs nauki pisania? 11:32:58 <@Sandy97> Hej michal010204 11:33:05 <@PiotrekD> LOL :D 11:33:14 < michal010204> sam tak mi napisałeś 11:33:16 <@Sandy97> lolwut 11:33:29 < michal010204> Piotrek wie o co chodzi ** Gdzie uczą pisania? Z 21 sierpnia. * 19:39:29 < Ratohnhaketon> Jullo: wyczyść pamięć podręczną 19:39:38 < Ratohnhaketon> To pomaga na wszystko 19:39:40 < Ratohnhaketon> :D 19:40:02 < Julla> Wolę nie. 19:40:11 < Ratohnhaketon> Dlaczego? 19:40:29 < Ratohnhaketon> Powinno się ją czyścić regularnie 19:40:35 < Julla> Bo dziadkowi zepsuję kompa 19:40:35 < Ratohnhaketon> Najlepiej codziennie 19:40:46 < Julla> W domu się da! 19:40:52 < Julla> Tylko nie u dziadka 19:42:07 <@PiotrekD> Julla: Ale pam. podr. nie niszczy kompa 19:42:35 <@PiotrekD> :D ** Jak zepsuć kompa Dziadkowi w 3 sekundy. Z niedzieli 25 sierpnia. Październik 2013 * 19:50:26 <@Piotrek> stare przysłowie mówi 19:50:40 <+Wampir555> ? 19:50:59 <@Piotrek> "Zawsze słuchaj się PiotrkaD, zwłaszcza, gdy myślisz, że pierdzieli bzdury. Dobrze na tym wyjdziesz" ** PiotrekD naucza Wampira starego przysłowia. Z 1 października. *00:07 <@Sandy97> Powinna obejrzeć Trudne Sprawy, tam jest o operacjach plastycznych 00:08 <@Sandy97> Doskonały życiowy serial z autentycznymi wydarzeniami 00:08 <@Sandy97> ...nie, to nie może brzmieć poważnie. ** Sandy97 o pewnym dziele polskiej kinematografii. Z 12 października. *22:21 <@Piotrek> no, w C++ da się wszystko napisać, tylko proste rzeczy wymagają mnóstwo pracy 22:22 <@Piotrek> kilka zmiennych zawierających stringi jest. I są niekompatybilne ze sobą ... 22:22 <@Piotrek> char, char *, const char, const char*, std::string 22:23 <@Piotrek> Sandy97: ^ 22:23 <@Sandy97> Nie mam pojęcia o czym do mnie mówisz :) ** Sandy97 jako uczennica klasy matematyczno-informatyczno-fizycznej doskonale rozumie o czym mówi do niej PiotrekD. Z 11 października. *20:09 hmm 20:10 mhm 20:14 mmh 20:15 nie 20:15 mhm 20:15 ? 20:16 Przeniosłam pozycję "h" na koniec ** Typowa inteligentna konwersacja na kanale IRC. Z 16 października. Listopad 2013 * 19:16:38 <@Piotrek> Wampir555: ... to po co cyrk robisz? ... 19:17:37 <@Wampir555> Piotrek: bo lubię. Jak byłem mały chciałem pracować w cyrku, możliwe, że pasja została. ** O pasji Wampira. Z czwartku, 14-go. Kategoria:Simspedia